


After The Fall

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Knocking Teeth Out, M/M, Rape, Restraints, Sexual Assault, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after the sack of Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write Thramsay but I wanted to post something because I always wandered what really happened after Winterfell.

Everything was burned and blackened.

There were countless bodies scattered everywhere, some were burnt while others were hacked to pieces.

It was victory and it was an honor.

_His father would be proud._

While he was away, Ramsay had added more lands under the Bolton name and took over the Stark's stronghold.

Ramsay enjoyed the sight of Winterfell ruined and burnt and smelling of roasted meat.  
There were screams from frightened women and small children. The men had long stopped screaming because they were all dead. The women would be taken back to the Dreadfort for sport or entertainment for his soldiers, and the children can become servants or be killed, it didn't matter.

Ramsay looked around as his men were running about, taking the valuables, searching for men who may be hiding or torching a roof. His eyes finally found the person he was looking for.

_Theon Greyjoy, the almighty Prince of Winterfell._

A smile began to bloom upon his flushed and sweaty face, as he removed his helm once more. Theon was on his stomach spitting out blood, Ramsay had waited for this.

All the time he spent at Winterfell being Theon's servant he knew that someday soon he would make Theon kiss his feet and that day was now.

"Fuck who you want but we leave in half an hour." He told one of his men as he walked past him. That wasn't enough time for Ramsay but it would have to do. Besides, he has the rest of his life to play with Theon once he goes back home. As Ramsay approached him, smiling from ear to ear and showing all of his teeth, Theon glared at him. "You lying cunt" he spat angrily. His eyes full of hate as he stared unto Ramsay's mocking eyes.

Ramsay simply kicked him in his side. Once twice. That still didn't stop him though. He could tell Theon was trying to get to his feet, but Ramsay wouldn't let him. His place is on the cold ground not standing on equal footing as Ramsay.

He finally stopped trying to rise but continued spitting courses at the brutish man to which Ramsay just laughed. Hearing Ramsay laugh at him caused Theon to lift his head and spit a mouthful of blood and saliva on his boots, to which Ramsay, in anger, kicked him in the head causing him to faint once more.

His men tied Theon up and lifted him onto a black horse. Ramsay licked his lips, smiling at Theon and how peaceful he looked in sleep, imagining the wicked things they would do in the dark at the Dreadfort.

The ride back to the Dreadfort was a long tiring journey that ended in 6 people being killed. Four were women who got tired and couldn't walk anymore and two were children who couldn't shut there mouths. His captive had slept beautifully through the journey and didn't wake up, once.

He had told his men to come get him when Theon had regained consciousness so they could play. Ramsay placed the highborn prince in a dungeon with the rats to keep him company. He didn't want to keep Theon waiting but there were other matters to attend to first.

He went up the spiral staircase leading to his elaborate bed chambers. Once there, he summoned a bath and to be attended by a handmaiden. Then he pulled out an ink and quill so he could inform his father of his triumphant victory over the Stark's.

Ramsay's chest bloated with confidence as he wrote the letter, not even Domeric could have accomplished a feat such as this. After about five minutes there finally came a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it with a groove to his step that he had never done before.

The tiny blonde handmaiden, was surprised at his behavior, Ramsay wasn't known for his smile or giddiness but she did her best to hid her fear and led him to the adjoining room, where his bath was waiting. She helped him strip out of his clothes and ushered him into the bath to which he grabbed her and pulled her in with him. She struggled for half a second then stopped moving as his hand went along her throat and down to her now wet dress to squeeze a teat in his calloused hand. She shut her eyes tightly as he dipped a finger into her cunt, and roughly moved it up and down, then gasped as he threw her off of him and into the water, causing a huge splash.

“Wash me.” He commanded, harshly. As much as Ramsay wanted to fuck the small girl, he had to control himself and save his energy for his beloved prince, who by now had awakened.

Ramsay took his time putting on new clean clothes then slowly walked towards the dungeon where his friend was waiting. As soon as he opened the door, a wind full of defiance blew into his face. He didn't have to look at Theon to tell that he was angry and in a rage.

“What is the meaning of this?” He spat. “If you plan on making a ransom do note that I will tell my father how you treated me, Snow.” In this moment Theon looked like a true ironborn. Even locked up in the dungeons, he talked as if he ruled the world.

Ramsay laughed. “You truly are a fool, aren't you? I do not want any coin for you. No, breaking you is more valuable to me than a dragon.” Ramsay cocked back his hand and delivered a swift blow to the side of Theon's face. “You will never call me that, I am a Bolton.”

Theon looked left and right, then looked at Ramsay. “I see no Bolton here, only a bastard wearing Bolton colors.”

His face darkened immediately and this time it was Theon's turn to smile and smile he did, a mocking smile that Ramsay had seen countless times at Winterfell. Ramsay would make sure Theon never smiled at The Dreadfort, ever again.

He called for the guards to bring him either a hammer or some pincers. They returned with the hammer first. “Hold his jaw still. I'm going to knock every tooth out of his mouth.” The guards closed in on Theon and one grabbed the top of his head, to keep him from moving, while the other grabbed his jaw.

Ramsay swung his arm forward, not with all his strength, he didn't want to kill him or break a bone, but with a lot of force. The sound of the hammer head clanking against Theon's teeth was almost as beautiful as his screams. Teeth and blood splattered all over the guards hand and onto the ground to pool in with the blood from previous prisoners.

"Are you sorry now?" Ramsay asked sweetly. Theon didn't answer, his mouth was open and bleeding and he was panting, trying to catch his breath, but the look of rage still remained in his eyes.

_He wasn't broken, not yet, but he will be._

Ramsay couldn't stand it anymore, the look on Theon's face, his teeth on the ground, he was goung to go mad if he didn't have him now. "Leave us." He told his guards.

Ramsay knelt to unlock the chains binding Theon and as soon as he did, he tasted blood in his mouth. Theon had struck him with a closed fist then stood and started swinging, Ramsay had to quickly get to his feet and dodge the blows, before grabbing him by his long hair and forcing him back to the ground, pinning him underneath his heavy body. He slowly grinded his hips against Theons back side while Theon shifted forward and backward trying to throw him off, but Ramsay would not budge.

He continued holding the man's head down with his left hand while his right hand worked on removing Theon's breeches. Theon was still struggling but his strength left him as Ramsay put his dagger to his pale throat, a silent warning to remain still.

Ramsay removed Theons clothing then worked on his own, removing his thick large cock from it's prison. He put his right hand in front of Theon's mouth forcing him to spit out the blood, then rubbed it along his manhood as a form of lubrication. He let Theon's head go and put both hands on his hips and pushed forward with a vipers speed, moaning as a fleshy tightness engulfed his whole length.

Theon didn't scream or cry out but he did grit his teeth trying to ignore the pain Ramsay was causing. Flesh smacking flesh resounded off the walls, along with Ramsay's groans and Theon's threats. Ramsay was experiencing such an ecstasy that he didn't even care what Theon said. He would pay for it later.

His orgasm was coming up soon, during his time at Winterfell he hadn't fucked anything so the pleasure was almost maddening. He jerked forward and stayed seated there as his whole body shook until his warm seed was transferred into Theon's body.

The orgasm was so strong that Ramsay fell forward and landed on Theon. His breath was ragged and he stayed, laying on top of Theon until he regained his strength. “I really enjoyed fucking you and overtime you will like it to, my sweet.” Ramsay promised, whispering softly into his ear.

“Never.” the prince said through gritted teeth.

“I wouldn't say that. I will make you starve until your stomach hurts, make you roll in shit until its like a second skin, and flay you until you beg for my cock.”

“My family won't allow me to stay here, they will rescue me and when they do, I will let my men fuck you bloody then give you to the Drowned God, bastard.

Ramsay chuckled, “We'll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked the way HBO portrayed Theon once he was taken by Ramsay. They made him break easy, in my opinion. In the books Theon was much more defiant seeing as though Ramsay had to take multiple fingers and toes and teeth to make him behave.


End file.
